Una oportunidad
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Ladynoir/Adrinette. Chat Noir no puede controlar lo que siente. Tampoco Marinette. ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad para que su amor florezca, aun si saben como son en la realidad? Antes de que abandonen ese amor otra vez.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me presento, soy nueva en este fandom. Y aprovecho para contar mi historia. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Pues fácil: siendo niñera. Pues me puse a cuidar a una niña que es pariente mía y dije "Ok, algo para entretenerla" ¿El resultado? Yo termine enamorada de Adrien. Ya se que muchos son defensores del Lukanette, no me mal entiendanme agrada pero soy así. Bueno, esa es brevemente mi explicación.

Voy al corriente con la serie si se preguntan, por eso necesitaba terminar esta historia. Empecé a escribirla, según recuerdo hace un par de meses. En lo que buscaba el final adecuado evidentemente se estrenaron muchos capítulos que ponen esto fuera del cannon. No soy de las que se apartan del cannon, asi que... Tenía que estrenarlo antes de que se me rompiera más el corazón.

De ante mano pido una disculpa por los errores que puede tener el one shot. Ya tenía un tiempo sin escribir e insisto es un nuevo fandom, hay nuevas reglas.

Esta historia esta inspirada en la canción de Pablo Alboran "Se puede amar" . Por si la gustan escuchar, creo que es muy Ladynoir jaja.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos en las cajitas de abajo. Sin más los dejo con la historia, no sin antes recordar que:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ZAG y Thomas Astruc. Si me pertenecieran comería en la panadería de Marinette y usaría el acondicionador de cabello de Adrien.

SIn más que añadir espero lo disfruten y cualquier cosa andamos por acá.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Amenazo con regresar con otra idea que ya tengo en el tintero jiji.

* * *

**_"_****_Una oportunidad"_**

En el momento en el que Adrien Agreste vio los ojos azules de su compañera de batallas, supo que su corazón le pertenecía. Le bastó muy poco para llegar a esa conclusión, y cuando buscó alguna razón para desistir en ese amor, no la encontró. A pesar que la chica le ha dicho en incontables ocasiones que abandone su idea, que ella quiere alguien más, que no le gusta más que como un amigo. A pesar de que no sabe quién es la chica detrás del antifaz, su nombre, su edad, lo que le gusta, a lo que aspira, a lo que teme, cada que la mira es como si la conociera, de algún lado, de alguna manera. Algo en él lo empuja a creer que lo que siente es real, que no es un sueño. Que aunque ella lo niegue, Adrien sabe que ese sentimiento es tangible, que es una verdad para el mundo: son el uno para el otro.

Y ahora que por fortuna (buena o mala dependiendo el portador de Miraculous) la tiene entre sus brazos; aunque sea por fuerza de un akuma, aún si ella tiene el rostro cubierto por una máscara, la sostiene como lo más preciado que pudiera existir. No es suficiente para él solo sostenerla, desea fundirse en sus labios y demostrarle que el gato en el que se convierte no solo es broma y burla. Es pasión, es deseo, es compromiso y es ese conocimiento de que esta con la persona correcta.

Quiere voltear el rostro y tomar sus labios, para él sería lo más fácil… a solo un suspiro de distancia…

—¡Chat Noir! — Esa voz lo saca de su ensoñación, sabe que en cuanto salga de su sueño perfecto la chica lo mirará con advertencia. No lo confesaría a nadie, pero a veces le gustaría que Hawkmoth ganará para que todo terminará y el pudiera seguir su camino. Seguirla de una vez. Oh, no se puede estar más enamorado de alguien ¿o sí?

—My lady, lo siento pero tus ojos lucen como…— A veces las bromas son la mejor manera de esconder los verdaderos deseos. A él le cuesta trabajo expresarse en voz alta, pero lo dice con ligereza para que su corazón no le duela tanto.

—¡No es momento para coquetear! ¿Si sabes que tenemos que derrotar …—El rostro de la heroína es de molestia. A Ladybug le incomoda estar en los brazos de Chat Noir, le hace sentir algo que no puede identificar. Algo que no quiere admitir se parece mucho a gustar… Es una sensación de calidez muy familiar que no le permite concentrarse. Y para ser Ladybug se debe estar muy concentrada.

—…a este akuma? — Si, como todos los demás, evita decir en voz alta Chat Noir. Harto, Adrien, no Chat Noir (que viene a ser lo mismo pero nadie lo sabe) está harto. Reglas, reglas, absurdas reglas. Las reglas no pueden controlar lo que siente, lo que sueña, lo que desea. Todo eso se reduce a ella. No sabe como lo sabe, pero la anhela como al aire mismo.

Piensa que será fácil derrotar a este akuma, que no habrá problemas, que solo se trata de una rutina que le empieza a fastidiar. Pero se equivoca. Empieza a haber demasiados problemas y están solos. No les ha dado tiempo ni siquiera de llamar a otros héroes. Ahora todos sus amigos están akumatizados y a él ya se le han acabado las ideas. Y entonces la ve, esa decisión que hace que su corazón palpite: su Lady enfrentándose sola al problema. Y caer en sus brazos tras recibir un golpe.

Tras esto Chat Noir corre hasta el lugar en donde está la heroína. Y como puede la sostiene. Aun hay trabajo que hacer y no por primera vez tiene miedo de perderla. Un miedo de que ella deje este mundo.

—Ladybug, ¡Quédate conmigo! —Le dice mientras la sostiene, sin poder ocultar la preocupación o el miedo. Es solo un chico al fin y al cabo de cuentas. Uno al que le faltan muchas cosas por ver y hacer. Adrien solo puede estar aterrado. ¿Qué puede hacer? Ella es la de las ideas, el simplemente está ahí para hacerla sonreír. Para ella. No puede perderla, no puede darse el lujo de perder a nadie más.

—Chat…— Ladybug se encuentra con unos muy preocupados ojos verdes. Unos que le transmiten cierta calidez. Quiere que todo termine y ser solo Marinette. Dedicarse a diseñar y que las cosas sean fáciles. Esta aterrada porque el fin y al cabo solo es una chica. Una que ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de confesarse al chico que le gusta.

— ¡Mírame!— Los ojos de la chica están húmedos. Mientras intenta enfocar a su compañero de batallas — No nos vamos a rendir, no hoy. Este Gato y Bicho han pasado por mucho. Lo podemos hacer— Le dice con una determinación y una seguridad inusual Chat Noir— Somos nosotros contra el mundo. — Chat se aferra a ella. No puede dejarla ir. No a ella, sería demasiado. Tiene que convencerla del amor que le tiene y para eso necesita tiempo.

—Chat... Yo… — Ladybug esta conmovida. Ahora están ellos dos, sin saber nada uno del otro y apoyándose. Se siente miserable de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, no poder corresponder esa devoción. Porque a veces le gusta creer que puede amar a ese gato. Y si fuera sincera con ella, se daría cuenta de que le importa más que como "solo a un amigo".

—Sé que quieres a alguien más. No me importa…Yo te amo a ti— Y sin decir nada el portador del Miraculous de la destrucción decide por ella. Marinette siente sus labios causándole desconcierto ¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar? ¿Porque su cuerpo reacciona de esa manera? ¿Porqué se encuentra correspondiéndolo? Ya lo había besado antes, pero ahora Chat posee una pasión asombrosa que destruye sus defensas. No lo entiende.

—Chat… ¿Porqué…?—Marinette, la chica debajo de Ladybug quiere enojarse pero no puede. No entiende. Alguien bromista no es capaz de besar como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo ¿verdad?

—Si era lo último que iba a hacer en esta vida valía la pena —Le dice recuperando su falsa seguridad. Pero que es delatada por un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ladybug piensa que eso solo sucedería si realmente quisiera algo serio con ella. Todo es tan imposible. Y si lo ha hecho es porque piensa en la situación. Debe hacer algo.

—Yo… prometo que no será lo último — Dice apoyándose en él para recuperarse. Le debía a Chat y a todos en París un final feliz y se los iba a otorgar.

—Lo sé, algún día me vas a dar la oportunidad de amarte— Le dijo con todo el sentimiento. Ladybug solo puede negar con la cabeza, y para intentar despejarse convoca a su Lucky Charm. Cierra los ojos de cansancio y al abrirlos ojos y ver a Chat entiende el plan del Lucky Charm. No puede evitar más que reírse. Chat, la solución a sus problemas.

Le sonríe y no se sorprende que él sea la respuesta. De una u otra forma siempre lo es. Le da instrucciones rápidas. Y después de que el usa su Cataclismo ganan. Por lo menos en esta ocasión.

—¡Ganamos! —Dicen cubiertos de cierta euforia, encima de una solitaria azotea que los recibió como ganadores. Chocan puños pero Chat sabe que necesita más. Y no evita abrazarla. Y para su sorpresa ella no se resiste. El cansancio pega en su joven cuerpo, se ha quedado sin energía pero la sostiene con todo lo que le queda. Y siente como si se desvaneciera entre sus brazos y a sus rodillas flaquear.

—¡Lo hicimos! — Le escucha decir mientras lo obliga a separarse de ella. ¿Y si está demasiado cansada? ¿Y si no puede más? ¿Y si después de todo la pierde? ¿Qué sería de su mundo sin la única luz que hay en él?

—¡My lady!— De su rostro no se va la preocupación mientras ella arregla la ciudad de su desperfecto. Quiere ir por ella pero ve como lo detiene con la mirada mientras respira con dificultad. Como siempre, ella quiere tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Pero Chat sabe que es ese peso el que le ha hecho que no esté de pie, que caiga de rodillas al suelo frente a sus ojos.

Char Noir esta tan preocupado que sus pies están pegados al suelo, observándola, imaginando lo peor y eso evita escuchar lo que articula la super heroína con horror en el rostro. No puede oír nada. Pero al sentir el destello recorrer entiende demasiado tarde, está demasiado aturdido para ver la realidad: su Miraculous había sonado, el no se había percatado y ahora frente a Ladybug se encuentra no Chat Noir , si no Adrien Agreste.

Levanta la vista horrorizado, contemplando cómo es que su cuerpo ya no está cubierto de su traje negro y como su kwami lo mira. Pero es poco el tiempo que se permite intentar asimilar lo que ha pasado cuando distingue un destello rojo que lo aturde momentáneamente y que convierte a la figura arrodillada en el suelo que era Ladybug en su "solo una amiga" Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ella tenía el rostro firme en el suelo. Era absurdo que se intentara ocultar. La conocía bien. O eso creía.

Mecánicamente sacó queso para un Plagg que lo miraba abatido y que esquivaba las explicaciones. Claro, el ya sabía. Todos lo sabían. Y él era un tonto. Por alguna razón, la herida que acaba de recibir se abrió en forma de un gran ramalazo de rabia. De todas las personas que le podían mentir…

Vio como Marinette se levantaba del suelo, aun con el rostro cabizbajo y le daba de comer a su kwami. La alegría se había esfumado. Solo estaban ellos en esa azotea. Y el suelta lo que tiene en la cabeza, porque con ella puede hacerlo. O eso pensaba.

—Se supone que eras mi amiga… Yo te dije que odiaba las mentiras — Y Adrien pensó en la cantidad de veces que le mintió. Y en las que lo había engañado. Claro, le había hecho creer que era su amiga. Y todo ¿para qué? — ¿Era muy difícil ser honesta conmigo? — La rabia aparecía en cantidades inusuales para él. Ella no tenía la culpa de cómo vivía su vida, pero sentía que era absurdo que le hubiera negado la oportunidad de un rayo de esperanza entre tanta soledad. Ella, ella en la que podía confiar…

—Yo soy tu amiga… Soy solo tu amiga — Marinette tenía el corazón confundido. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible que la persona a la que más la amaba fuera la misma a la que le negara ese amor? Todo estaba mal…

—Los amigos no…— Adrien tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Marinette significaba demasiado para él. Y ahora no sabía si por que era ella o era Ladybug.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué tan buen amigo fuiste Adrien?— Marinette estaba molesta. Se sentía decepcionada. El pedestal de su amor se había roto y ahora no tenía nada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto? — ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo podía pensar que era solo un juego? ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía? ¿La conocía él? La miro de reojo, y vio que ella ya no tartamudeaba. Y entendió que jamás la había reconocido porque Marinette esquivaba su mirada y Ladybug jamás se había tomado la molestia de verlo. En esos ojos distinguió todo, y la furia creció al entender que ella jamás lo tomaría en serio. Que ella nunca lo entendería. Y que no podía dejar de amarla. Y eso le causo más rabia.

—No pero…— Marinette jamás se había acobardado ante Chat Noir. Pero tampoco había visto tanta molestia y frialdad en la mirada de Adrien. Por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a la fría determinación de Hawkmoth.

—Sabías que te quiero más que a una amiga— Le soltó de golpe. Le salían las palabras con facilidad — Te amo. Te amaba… — Adrien bajo la mirada, estaba harto de la frialdad de la chica. Y entendía que si como Adrien no había podido acercarse a su corazón las posibilidades de que como Chat Noir se viera correspondido eran nulas.

—No. Tú quieres a Ladybug. ¿Te lo advertí no? Soy la torpe del equipo. Tú nunca quisiste creerme — Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía la felicidad al alcance de su mano, pero sabía que era una ilusión. Ella no era perfecta como Adrien. Y él jamás iba a querer estar con alguien que no fuera perfecto.

—¿Porqué algún día quise que me hicieras caso? Es obvio que jamás te ibas a enamorar de mi— Marinette soltó la única frase que Adrien no sabía. ¿Acaso ella…?

El mundo giraba demasiado rápido. Adrien sintió una fuerte revoltura en el estomago. No, no, eso no estaba pasando…

—Es decir…— Dijo con la voz en un hilo. Miró con horror como la chica tenía los ojos empañados y como su kwami se veía desesperada sin saber qué hacer.

—Si —Solo había lágrimas en los ojos de su Lady… Y luego furia con esas lagrimas, como si todos esos sentimientos no tuvieran forma

—¿Entonces…?— Adrien había dejado de respirar. Era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo. No solo era el hecho de que la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado lo amaba con igual intensidad. Era el hecho de que era su amiga, solo su amiga. Y se abría la posibilidad de ser felices ¿o no?

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué esperas después de todo? ¿Qué salté de alegría a tus brazos? ¿Qué…? — Marinette interrumpió su ironía y se toco los labios. ¡Se habían besado! ¡Había besado a Adrien y no lo sabía! Había tenido la oportunidad de tener una velada romántica en un techo de Paris con su amor y la había tirado por la borda.

—Esperaba todo menos esto. Que mi amiga me traicionara. Que mi amor…—Adrien estaba molesto pero su corazón ya no lo tenía. Hacía mucho que se lo había dado a Ladybug y no sabía que pensar. Ya lo había rechazado tantas veces que no podía componer una imagen feliz en su cabeza. Pero aun así no dejaba de amarla. Pero ella le pedía que abandonara todo.

—¿Tu amiga Ladybug o Marinette? —Le escupió con odio la chica. Porque para Adrien, Marinette no significaba nada. En sus ojos solo había Ladybug. Y ella no era Ladybug. Lo era, pero también era más. Era solo una chica torpe que Adrien nunca quiso ver.

—Mi lady…— Lo soltó con naturalidad, pero él sabía que había cometido un error— No, Marinette escúchame…— Tenía que hablar porque iba a explotar. Sentía como si hubiera caído entre los dos un muro infranqueable.

—No sigas… — Le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas— Ya me has dejado en claro todo — Le dijo mirándolo con el dolor en los ojos.

—¿Qué te he dejando en claro?— Preguntó Adrien confundido. Aun sin el disfraz esa chica lo iba a volver loco. Aunque en otro sentido de la palabra.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?— Preguntó exasperada la que conocía como la portadora del traje de la Catarina. Marinette no quería creer que detrás de la personalidad de Adrien podría existir alguien tan… Chat Noir. ¿Por qué le costaba imaginar que eran la misma persona?

—No ¿Te costaría mucho explicarme? ¿Sería mucho hablarme claramente por una vez en tu vida?—Ya estaba harto. No le entendía nada. Ni con la verdad golpeándole en la cara cedía. Era el colmo.

—Todo lo hice para proteger…— Marinette se abrazaba a sí misma y se ponía de pie. No era para protegerlo, era para protegerse ella, de la decepción que se llevaría por ella no era una heroína, era solo una chica. Pero su elección de palabras solo hizo que el heredero Agreste se sintiera ofendido. Todos intentaban protegerlo, cuando él era capaz de protegerse bastante bien.

—Eres como los demás. Siempre pensando en proteger y nunca pensando en si la otra persona necesita esa protección. ¿Sabes una cosa? Será mejor que me dejes solo— Le dijo dándole la espalda. Ya no soportaba más. Todos manipulándolo… Sentía que el corazón había recibido demasiado. Solo la tenía a ella, y era ella la peor de todas.

—No, Adrien espera por favor…— Intentó detenerle Marinette. Ahora si sentía que perdía una parte de ella. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, solo quería lo mejor para los dos. Para todos. Para Paris. Y no sabía el daño que le había causado su decisión a… Adrien.

—De ahora en adelante solo seré Chat Noir para ti Dupain-Cheng— Le espetó la espalda de Adrien mientras miraba con rabia si su kwami lo seguía o se le ocurría decir algo. Pero por primera vez Plagg calló. No había queso en el mundo que arreglara corazones rotos y lo sabía de buena mano— Nos vemos, _My lady_…— Termino mordazmente antes de que ella le viera soltar una lagrima.

Marinette regresó a encerrarse en su habitación y llorar en silencio. Si Tikki tenía una opinión nunca la supo porque su kwami no iba a decirle nada. Porque sabía que Adrien tenía toda la razón del mundo. Porque con su sabiduría milenaria imagino que no acabarían bien las cosas. Pero también desde esa sabiduría entendía que el amor en ocasiones se complica aunque los corazones que lo portan estén firmes en sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo eran solo unos niños ¿Qué iban a saber ellos? Tikki prefería que no entendieran ese dolor. Pero no iba a servir. Así que dejo llorar a su portadora porque era lo único que podía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Adrien como Marinette eran cascarones vacios. Los dos tenían los ojos hinchados de llorar y ojeras por dormir mal. Los sueños de ambos estaban plagados de pesadillas en donde Hawkmoth vencían y ellos tenían que hacer frente a perder a su persona amada. Misma que ahora tenía un rostro bajo la máscara.

Los dos lucían tan mal que sus amigos no se atrevieron a comentarlo. Porque para nadie paso desapercibido que ni siquiera se volteaban a ver. Marinette por primera vez llegaba temprano y Adrien por primera vez llegaba tarde.

Después de todo un día así, Alya aprovecho para saber algo más, e insto a Nino con una especie de comunicación no-verbal de novios a hacer lo mismo con Adrien. ¿Qué les pasaba a dos de las personas más enérgicas y alegres de Paris para que lucieran tan deplorables?

—¿Me puedes decir que paso entre Adrien y tú?— Le preguntó directamente a su amiga Marinette aprovechando que ya era hora de la salida.

—¿De qué hablas?— Le ignoró Marinette mientras guardaba sus cosas. Había evitado ver a Adrien todo el día por que este le rehuía y si de casualidad se topaba con sus ojos mostraba un desagrado que le hacía pensar que Chloé era una novata en los desplantes.

—Pues… Te rehúye como la plaga y aparte de todo ni siquiera tartamudeas en su presencia. ¿Ya te dejo de gustar?— Le preguntó con miedo. Era la única respuesta que encontraba. Pero… ¿De la noche a la mañana? Aunque… ¿Y si Adrien la había rechazado?

—Alya… — Marinette le reprendió porque no podía creer los niveles de perspicacia de su amiga en ocasiones. Le alegraba que ella no fuera Hawkmoth porque creía que averiguaría su identidad sin rechistar.

—¿No me digas que vas detrás de Chat Noir?— Le picó medio en broma la chica pero se asombró al ver que sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

—¡Qué! ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó nerviosa Marinette. ¿Y si descubría sus identidades? ¡Estúpido Adrien! Ahora estaba paranoica. Y todo porque en una sola noche no podía dejar de importarle.

—Pues… Tu papá me contó de la vez que declaraste tu amor por Chat Noir y se me hizo lógico que solo un superhéroe te convenciera de dejar a Agreste— Alya le miraba con cierto recelo. Su amiga estaba más que enamorada de Adrien, pero su reacción al mencionar a Chat era sospechosa. ¿Sería qué…?

—¿Qué acaso no puedo querer a alguien más?— Le miró con furia Marinette. Solo eso le faltaba. Que su vida amorosa se redujera a ese Gato. Modelo. Gato. Amigo. Compañero. Dulce. Irresponsable. ¡Ah!

—Pues… es que…— Alya ya le daba miedo la actitud de su amiga. Era como si odiara sus sentimientos por Adrien—Si te sirve de algo no creo que Chat Noir te hiciera caso, él ama a Ladybug.—Soltó para no mencionar la incomodidad y darle un aire ligero al ambiente. Pero por el rostro de su amiga, supo que había dicho algo malo.

—¿De qué hablas? — Marinette no podía creerlo. ¿Chat la quería en serio? No…¿O si? Pero, Chat era Adrien entonces… No, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

—Pues todo mundo lo sabe, son pareja— Alya no entendía la actitud de su amiga, primero las ojeras, luego la repulsión al heredero Agreste y ahora se volvía fan de Ladybug. Cuando volviera a ver a la heroína, le preguntaría varias cosas…

—Son un equipo. Solo son una pareja de trabajo— Le explicó Marinette poniendo énfasis en la separación. Chat no podía quererla, porque eso significaría demasiado.

—Pues no te besas con tu compañero de trabajo… Y tampoco te ve así, ya sabes, como si el mundo terminara y empezara contigo. Mira…— Y para probar su punto le enseño una foto donde estaban Ladybug y Chat en una patrulla bajo un paraguas negro. Como el que le había dado Adrien… No-podía-estar-pasando.

Pues aunque fuera real, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser el plato de segunda mesa de… ¿ella misma? Lo que fuera. Estaba harta de la situación así que tiro a la desesperada:

—Luka se me confesó y le voy a decir que si— Gritó Marinette, con la suerte de que Adrien le escucho perfectamente y se digno a dedicarle una mirada de furia.

—Wow ¿Qué?— Alya miró el intercambio. ¿Estaba su amiga rechazando a Adrien en público o era imaginación?

—Lo que oíste— Explicó colgándose la mochila al hombro. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

¿Cuán..?¿Co…?— Alya estaba en shock. ¿Quién era esa y que había hecho con su amiga? ¿Estaría akumatizada?

—Luego te daré los detalles— Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa aunque tenía cierta sombra maligna.

—Bro… ¿Qué te pasa con Marinette?— Preguntó Nino después de oír la declaración de Marinette.

—¿Nada por?— Dijo Adrien en una casi perfecta imitación de su yo normal. A excepción de la vena saltada en el ojo.

—Pareciera que la evitaras…— Nino miraba a su chica intentando encontrar respuestas pero al ver a Alya peor que él se dijo que estaba perdido.

—¿Evitarla? No, ella no me es importante… — Mencionó con furia mientras guardaba sus cosas. Oh, esto era malo. Muy malo.

—Respeto que no me vayas a contar tus problemas pero… deberías arreglar las cosas— Quiso comentar Nino. Si era amigo de Adrien era porque nunca le presionaba. Y ninguna chica valía su amistad. O la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Adrien. Si no le ayudaba era el blanco más fácil para Hawkmoth.

—¿Por?— La vena se había transformado en un tic.

—Veras ella… No debería decírtelo pero… A ella le agradas mucho— Tiro Nino a la desesperada. A lo mejor volvía a creer que Marinette no era su amiga y se había creado un mal entendido. No iba a confesar que sabía que gustar era poco. Porque temía que si Adrien no acaba con él se lo dejaba en bandeja de plata a Marinette.

—¿Tú sabías que…? — Lo vio asentir con la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Un momento… ¿Adrien sabía? Oh, estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

—En realidad todos lo sabemos. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué si lo sabes te portas tan frio?— Nino no entendía. El siempre la había tratado con cariño, es más podía ver que a Adrien no le era indiferente Marinette. Le hacía reír y eso le costaba mucho.

—Me gusta otra persona— Le espetó lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran. No podía dejar que alguien descubriera sus identidades por un descuido. Así que estaba elaborando un plan de escape.

—Wow… ¿Sales con Lila?— Le preguntó con inocencia Nino. Tal vez por eso no estaba interesado en ella… Tanto Nino como Alya intentaban armar la historia pero no podían sacar nada.

—¡No! Kagami —Tiro a la desesperada Adrien — Vio como Marinette, que a pesar de haber pasado a su lado con dignidad apretó los puños y decidió que era la perfecta venganza por lo de Luka. —Le pediré que sea mi novia —Declaro antes de que la peliazul saliera de la puerta pisando fuerte. Y no pudo más que reír. Y tampoco pudo evitar que su corazón saltara de alegría por haberla hecho enojar. Siempre lucía preciosa enojada. ¡Ah! Se ruborizo al recordarla y luego palideció. Tenía que ir a declarar un amor que no sentía. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se quedo en la escuela a su clase de esgrima y la agradeció como nunca. Le había liberado parte del estrés. Y casi estaba optimista de su plan. El sería feliz al lado de Kagami. Ella era una amiga maravillosa. ¿Dijo amiga? Si tenía que besarla no sabía que haría. Aun tenía la sensación de los labios de su Lady… no de Marinette sobre los de él. Estaba perdido.

—Kagami… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— ¿Cómo se le pedía a alguien que fuera tu novia? No pudo más que reírse internamente. Tantas veces que le había pedido una oportunidad a Ladybug y ahora se acobardaba. Era todo un caso. La vio asentir con el gesto serio y decidió ser sincero — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— Y le ofreció una rosa que traía en la maleta mientras se arrodillaba cómicamente. Cuando no era Chat Noir al parecer no tenía el mismo efecto por que la chica contesto con frialdad:

—No, no hay manera Adrien— Kagami le veía con los brazos cruzados. Estaba un poco indignada. Los Tsurugi no eran plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

—Pero…— Adrien parecía un cachorrito perdido. Moviendo la cabeza sin comprender. Kagami sonrió misteriosamente. No estaba enojada, pero tampoco estaba alagada.

—Si estás aquí es porque al fin sabes las cosas— Adrien abrió los ojos. ¿Qué todos sabían de sus sentimientos por Ladybug? No… de los de Marinette por él, claro. ¿De quién era ese amor? Ya no sabía quién amaba a quien, aunque fuera una de las partes involucradas— Y yo no te quiero así. Me estás dando las migajas de un amor— Adrien bajo la cara avergonzado. Era verdad, Kagami merecía más. Pero él no podía darle ese amor—Aclara tus sentimientos, regresa y si continuas igual, hablamos— Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

—Kagami…— Fue lo único que pudo decir. Si que Kagami era una buena amiga.

—Por favor, dile que no dude —Iba a preguntar a quien estaba dirigido el mensaje, pero cuando vio sus ojos supo que hablaba de Marinette., ¿Cómo le había hecho para que todos confieran en ella? ¿Para qué todos la apoyaran? Si lo pensaba, tal vez se sentía mal de tanta aprobación. Luego recordó que todos amaban a Ladybug y tuvo más sentido esa parte del carácter de Marinette. Era difícil no quererla… Vaya que estaba perdido.

—Lo haré —Contestó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Pero aun estaba molesto. Tal vez un poco menos.

—Tampoco dudes Adrien— Le dijo Kagami a modo de apoyo — Se que alguien más podría arrebatártela, pero sé que no eres de los que "cambian de objetivo" ¿verdad?— Le sacudió el polvo y le arrebato la rosa.

—No me voy a rendir, lo prometo —Le dijo con confianza. Aunque no estaba seguro de tantas cosas.

—Ese es mi chico — Le dijo la japonesa quedándose con la rosa. Al menos tendría una prueba, o un recuerdo. No se arrepentiría, claro que no— Nos vemos— Le dijo mientras sabía que su honor la había orillado a lo correcto.

Marinette estaba tan molesta con Adrien que se quedo de ver con Luka después de la escuela y… No tenía ningún plan. ¿Y si a Luka no le gustaba ella? ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si tenía que esconder su cabeza en una bolsa de papel y vivir con la vergüenza? Venía pensando en todas esas posibilidades cuando sus pies tocaron la cubierta del barco. E iba a pegar la vuelta e irse cuando Luka la llamo.

—Hola, Ma-Ma-Marinette. ¿Qué sucede?— Su semblante se turbo al verla con ojeras y demacrada. Pero definitivamente no estaba listo para la pregunta que salió de sus labios.

—Luka… ¿Aun soy la chica que te inspira?— Dijo con las mejillas rojas. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

—Por supuesto…—Luka bajo su rostro hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros del de Marinette y le susurro a modo de confesión —Pero tú y yo sabemos que si estás conmigo es para darle celos a Agreste— En el rostro de Luka había una sonrisa radiante y en el de Marinette había sorpresa.

—Luka yo…— La chica no entendía nada. Ella ya no sentía nada por Adrien. ¿Verdad?

—Tranquila Marinette. Escúchate, ahí están tus notas, solo acomódalas— Luka le tomo de la mano y la jalo para que se sentara en una sillas cercanas.

—Luka yo… quiero intentarlo contigo —Le dijo con decisión la chica. Ella no sentía nada por Adrien y veía una gran cantidad de amor en los ojos de Luka. Serian muy felices juntos. Era la mejor decisión. Adrien jamás la aceptaría… Oh, Luka tenía razón.

—Nada me haría más feliz en el mundo— Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad. Marinette se sentía bien, pero era una sensación muy diferente a la que le producía Adrien, no, Chat. En realidad era la misma sensación de plenitud ahora que lo pensaba… Siempre había estado ahí para ella… ¿porqué no se había dado cuenta antes? Vio el gesto conciliador en el rostro de mayor de los Couffaine mientras ella ponía cara de vergüenza. — Pero no necesitas algo así…— La chica abrió los ojos ante esa declaración, pero sonrió. Su querido Luka, siempre diciendo lo que su corazón necesitaba— Sin embargo, me voy a dar un lujo por el consejo…—Le dijo con cierta malicia desconocida para la chica y se inclino para besarla. Marinette abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero a pesar de que se dejo llevar un poco por el beso, recordó claramente cuando ella había besado a Chat y fue ese recuerdo el que aclaro su corazón.

—Lo siento, solo quería llevarme algo — Le contestó el chico sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Luka… — Dijo a modo de disculpa a su vez ella. Tal vez en otro mundo serían felices pero, ¿A quién engañaba? Adrien, siempre estaba en su cabeza. De una u otra forma.

—Ve por él Ma-Ma-Marinette — Le dijo mientras le daba un codazo y un ligero empujón para que se pusiera de pie.

—No hay manera — Replicó la chica con la desilusión plagada en la voz. Si había querido intentarlo con Luka era porque sabía que no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de que Adrien la perdonara. Además sabía que a Kagami le gustaba él desde hacía mucho tiempo y que lo más seguro es que la japonesa peleará por su amor. Y ella no era rival para Kagami. Si tan solo fuera Ladybug…

—Ladybug jamás se rinde, creo saber — Marinette lo vio a los ojos impresionada. Era como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, además ¿Luka sabría su secreto?— Tu eres maravillosa. No veo la diferencia — Le contestó con una sonrisa. No quiso confirmar sus sospecha o como es que lo había descubierto. Simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un "Gracias" antes de idear un plan para que Adrien la perdonara.

—¿La dejaste ir?— Le preguntó Juleka a su hermano mientras veía que se alejaba. Para nadie en la escuela había pasado desapercibido la guerra de la mañana y Juleka estaba esperando que algo así sucediera. Pero conocía a su hermano, estaba profundamente dolido aunque no lo pareciera.

—Espero no arrepentirme Jule. Porque de verdad espero que Agreste la merezca— Dijo de mala gana. Respiró varias veces para controlar sus emociones. Su preciosa musa iba camino a reunirse con otro chico gracias a él.

—¿Crees que vaya con él?— Le preguntó su hermana para distraerlo. Lo amaba porque era muy noble, pero entendía que Luka había empujado a su amiga a otro blanco, muy a pesar de sus verdaderos deseos.

—No lo dudo… — Respondió el chico agarrando su fiel guitarra.

—¿Crees que a él le gusta ella?— Le preguntó su hermana preocupada. Nunca había visto que a Adrien le gustará alguien. Por eso se preguntaba si tenía oportunidad.

—No — Contesto Luka haciendo que Juleka abriera los ojos de la impresión—La ama, lo que es peor— Su hermana se quedo intentando pensar cómo es que su hermano lo podía afirmar.

—Hermano…— Le dijo a manera de consuelo. Sabía cuánto quería Luka a Marinette. Así que no podía pensar que alguien estuviera más capacitado que su hermano para devolver el amor que la chica panadera daba a todos la que la conocían.

—No te preocupes, me robe algo que nunca va a tener Adrien — Luka sonrió satisfecho porque creía que Chat Noir jamás le había podido robar un beso a Ladybug. Viperion 1, Chat Noir 0.

Marinette llegó corriendo a su casa mientras pensaba en el plan perfecto. Corría de un lado a otro de su habitación, y si su plan no daba resultado… No sabía que más podría lograr ese milagro.

—¿Marinette, estas bien? — Su pequeña kwami estaba bastante preocupada porque la aspirante a diseñadora estaba frenética. Corría de un lado a otra buscando quien sabe qué, hablando con ella misma, cambiándose de ropa, sacando los regalos que le había hecho al chico, de todo…

—Sí, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda —Había un brillo peligroso en la mirada de color azul de la portadora del miraculous de la catarina pero Tikki no sentía miedo.

—Cuenta conmigo Marinette— Dijo chocando su pequeño puño mientras la chica le explicaba cual era la misión.

Adrien había llegado abatido a su casa. Kagami le había hecho ver las cosas en perspectiva. El no estaba completo sin su Lady pero… ¿Marinette? ¿La chica que decía que solo era una amiga? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? Además, ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar? ¿Cómo es que la persona de la que su Lady estuvo siempre enamorada era su yo civil? Tal vez solo lo veía como un modelo guapo, al fin y al cabo ella le había dicho que si tenía fotos suyas era porque admiraba el trabajo de su padre ¿O no? ¿Qué veía la chica en él como Adrien que no veía en él como Chat? ¿Por qué lo despreciaba si él intentaba conquistarla? ¿Qué haría?

Se tiro en su cama cual largo era y estaba pensando en cómo enfrentarla en la escuela para aclarar las cosas cuando Plaga se le puso enfrente.

—Chico, hay una emergencia — Su cara lucía verdadera angustia.

—¿Un akuma? ¿A esta hora? Pero…— Adrien estaba desorientado, estaba en un estado de somnolienta vigía y más concentrado en sus sentimientos que en su deber.

—Es cerca del Museo de Cera…— A Plaga no le agradaban las mentiras, pero era un favor que le había pagado con mucho queso la portadora de Tikki. Además conocía lo cabezota que podría ser su portador cuando lo quería. Estaba ayudando desinteresadamente.

—Está bien, vamos. No pensó mucho y más por inercia convoco a su transformación y salió saltando por la ventana de su habitación.

Chat Noir avanzaba por los tejados de París preguntándose qué haría ahora que la viera a _ella… _No había podido quitarse de la cabeza todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Marinette había interactuado con él. No quería reconocer que, como su amiga le importaba más de lo que debería.

Llego a la ubicación que le había comentado Plaga y se dio cuenta que no había ningún akuma.

—Buenas noches Chat… —Cuando oyó la voz de Ladybug supo que alguien se iba a quedar sin queso esa noche.

—Mi Lady, que sorpresa verte… —Estaba siendo deliberadamente frio, pero no podía encararla. Verla ahí, como Ladybug sería demasiado.

—Ah…Chat, quiero hablar contigo — Marinette estaba aterrada. Pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, por el bien de los dos.

—Yo no necesito oírte…—Estuvo a punto de decirle "bichito" como era su costumbre. Pero se dio cuenta que ese apodo en sus labios sonaba más a amor que a enfado. Y se iba a retirar cuando sintió como era amarrado por el yo-yo de su compañera.

—Supuse que dirías algo así…—Y sin previo aviso lo cargo cual costal de papás y lo llevo a un techo. En su ubicación lo bajo, pero no lo desamarro. Aunque en realidad Adrien no había peleado contra ella. No podía a pesar de su enfado.

—Y bien, ¿Para qué soy bueno? — Dijo con una actitud que rayaba más en el galanteo que en el enfado. La vieja costumbre suponía.

—Yo solo… Perdóname — Le dijo Ladybug con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando Adrien la vio, supo que era sincera. Y, a pesar de estar buscando esa disculpa se sintió el ser más despreciable del universo.

— ¿Por qué? — No entendía porque su actitud. ¿De qué de todo se disculpaba? Le veía lágrimas en los ojos y sintió como lo desamarraba. La vio morderse el labio y poner la mirada en el suelo al decir:

—Yo… no puedo dejar de amarte — Y vio como sus hombros temblaban al ceder al llanto. ¿Eso quería decir que no se había marchado con Luka? ¿Eso significaba que después de todo ese tiempo tenía una oportunidad? Por más que se negara a sentir su corazón saltaba de un lado a otro de su pecho.

—Mi… — Adrien no sabía qué hacer. Quería consolar a la chica, pero a la vez quería que sufriera por las mentiras. ¿A quién engañaba? El también la seguía amando. Lo que era peor, ahora no solo reconocía su amor por Ladybug, también por Marinette. Todos se podían dar cuenta de lo que había entre ellos, el no podía ignorar tanto, no era tan ciego.

—Espera, se lo que dirás. Sé que hice mal pero… — La vio, por primera vez, como Marinette detrás de la seguridad del traje rojo. Sonrió un poco y supo que estaba perdido. Si, estaba muy enfadado, pero todo era tan absurdo que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Ma…— Intento interrumpirla. Pero ella estaba muy concentrada en evitar llorar y empezaba a hablar como ella misma. Ni el traje le había ayudado esta vez. Estaba tan concentrada que había desamarrado al chico y no se dio cuenta que el no huía para no oírla. Lo miraba con adoración y resignación.

—Entenderé si no quieres saber nada de mí, pero ya hable con el maestro Fu y creo que después de todo puede haber una posibilidad…— La cabeza de la heroína iba tan rápido que no alcanzó a procesar lo que escucho decir a Adrien después de proferir un suspiro derrotado:

—También te amo — Mientras avanzaba a ella con paso decidido. —Garras fuera— Dijo a lo lejos. No quería ser Chat, quería ser Adrien, ser solo el mismo y la persona que había capturado su corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio. Aunque no se había percatado de ello.

—Y pues en… ¿Qué? — Ladybug veía como Adrien se acercaba a ella. Y a pesar de que sus ojos lo veían y sabía que era real no lo creía. Sintió el pellizco del chico y su risa cuando repeló.

—¿Por qué me pellizcaste?— La heroína por primera vez no le intimida a Adrien. No era perfecta como la imagino, estaba lejos de serlo, pero eso lo había mucho más adorable y mucho más valiosa.

—Tu dijiste que querías que alguien te pellizcara — Marinette vio una mezcla de dulzura y algo de ese carácter bromista de siempre. Y entendió que sin el traje, seguía haciendo malos chistes. Y no pudo evitar reír. Una risa que contagió a Adrien. No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando los dos estallaron a carcajadas.

—Tikki, motas fuera —Pronunció cuando terminó la risa y se fue a sentar en el suelo mirando a las estrellas y la Luna que alumbraba más en ese techo al no haber farolas.

—¿Bueno, que hacemos de ahora en adelante? — Dijo Chat cuando paro de reír. Veía los ojos de Marinette y empezaba a pensar en su casa, su isla y su hámster. ¿A ella le gustarían los hámsteres? Ok, primero había que arreglar unos asuntos y luego ver eso.

—No lo sé, todo esto es ridículo… —Dijo la chica derrotada. No sabía como reaccionar y la imaginación se le había acabado. Si, alguna vez llego a sospechar de alguien como Chat, pero verlo y sospecharlo eran dos cosas diferentes.

—¡Absolutamente ridículo! —Dijeron al unísono imitando perfectamente a Chloé y estallaron en carcajadas. Por un momento se permitieron ser dos adolescentes normales, no superhéroes o modelos, o panaderos. Solo dos chicos que se gustaban riendo de tonterías.

—Lo es, es mucho para nosotros dos —Adrien no quería que la magia se rompiera. Estaba muy enfadado, pero no podía evitar ir como polilla a la luz. No era ningún tonto y solo un tonto desperdiciaba la oportunidad de estar con la persona que quería.

—¿Es cierto…? —Preguntó con un rubor en las mejillas Marinette. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Aun le parecía increíble que el chico enfrente de ella realmente la quisiera. Aunque su corazón anhelaba estar en sus brazos.

—¿Qué? — Adrien parecía un verdadero gato con ojos curiosos y la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Qué me amas? — Marinette no sabía a dónde mirar. Y era una fortuna porque Adrien se ruborizó furiosamente.

—Me gustaría decir que no pero… ¿Y tú? —Tiro esperanzado. Tal vez ya había ganado su corazón.

—Me gustaría decir que no pero…— Fue el turno de Marinette de ruborizarse y el corazón de Adrien empezó a armar la mejor fiesta de su vida en el pecho. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido así de feliz.

—Yo, no quiero perder a mi amiga ¿sabes? Marinette, eres mi mejor amiga — Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos en las de él para ponerse de pie y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. No quería forzar nada o que todo fuera unilateral.

—Entiendo… — Marinette sabía que algo así podía pasar. Para él siempre iba ser más importante el llevarse bien con los demás que el amor.

— Pero hay cosas que se necesitan sacrificar. Y la verdad no deseo esperar… — Le contestó el chico mientras la miraba profundamente sin soltar su mano. Después sostuvo las dos manos de la chica entre las de él y se acerco un poco a ella.

—Sí, entiendo… Yo… para mí también eres muy importante y después de todo este enredo creo que lo más importante es estar juntos. No importa cómo — Le dijo Marinette aunque las palabras le habían costado mucho trabajo. Estaría relegada a ser eternamente su amiga. Era el karma por haberlo rechazado tantas veces.

—Me alegra que digas eso, porque mañana que les diga a todos como es que tengo la mejor novia del mundo no habrá reclamos… —Le pico Adrien. Por primera vez era total y completamente el sin el traje. Como si las ataduras que existían en su vida hubiera desaparecido mágicamente.

—Supongo que Kagami será muy feliz… — Marinette estaba desconsolada de cierta manera. Adrien ya la había perdonado, pero su relación iba a cambiar definitivamente y no como ella pensaba. Pero así era esto, prefería tener a ese asombroso chico de alguna manera que perderlo por su molestia.

—Pues todo depende de si Luka es feliz a tu lado… — A Adrien el corazón no dejaba de latirle. Se sentía peor que cuando había recibido un cataclismo. Le dolían las costillas y sentía que no tardaría en desmayarse. Era el momento de la verdad.

—No él hará su… ¿De qué hablas…? — Marinette levanto la vista y vio un brillo travieso en esos ojos verdes. Y conocía ese brillo travieso… Era el que tenía Chat cuando intentaba picarle. ¡Agreste!

—Kagami me rechazó — Dijo Adrien restándole importancia. Ya sabía que Luka no era novio de Marinette y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad. Si algo tenían los Agreste es que nunca desperdiciaban una oportunidad.

—¡Imposible! Entonces a quién… ¡oh! —Marinette entendió todo. Y no pudo más que ruborizarse furiosamente y azorarse. Y sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando el chico comenzó a pasar sus pulgares por sus manos enlazadas.

—¿Si? ¿Qué me dices de esta misión especial? My lady — Adrien tenía luz en los ojos. Jamás en la vida había visto Marinette tanta vida en una mirada. Era como si todas las respuestas del universo vivieran en esos cautivantes ojos verdes.

—Adrien no podemos… — Marinette estaba preocupada. Pero ese brillo le estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Si seguía viéndolo…

—Si no lo hacemos, alguien sumara dos más dos rápidamente. Es la única manera de salvar nuestras identidades — Tiro con cierta malicia el portador del traje del gato. Conocía muy bien a la chica, sabía que tenía que pensar en todo. Aunque él era muy simple.

—¿Quieres decir…? — Marinette ni siquiera había recordado el desastre de la mañana hasta que él lo menciono.

—Marinette y Adrien serán novios. Y Ladybug no puede salir con Chat porque ella ya tiene novio. Nada cambiaría. De hecho ¿sientes algún cambio? — Le dijo coquetamente mientras llevaba una mano de la chica a su pecho con el propósito de que sintiera su corazón. Ahí estaba, latiendo furiosamente esperando una respuesta.

—Yo sé quién eres… — Marinette no estaba ahí. Estaba pensando en cómo se vería Chat Noir en su casa de campo, con el hámster. ¿Le gustarían los hámsteres a Adrien? Tendría que preguntarlo.

—Y así me podrías encontrar más rápido. Y con novia no necesitaría excusas para salir de repente… Ya sabes, puedo ir a verte ciertos días programados… — Ya, era el tiro final pero cuando vio que despegaba la mano de su pecho empezó a preocuparse que su plan improvisado no diera resultado. Era claro que ella quería que la perdonara, cosa que ya había hecho, pero que ni pensara en renunciar.

—Lo que estás diciendo es una locura— Marinette estaba cayendo en la trampa de esos ojos.

—Claro… porque tener prodigios que te otorgan poderes y salvar a Paris de villanos creados por sentimientos negativos no lo es— Resopló indignado Adrien. Merecían estar juntos. Paris se los debía.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Le pregunto Marinette recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras Adrien la abrazaba. Ya habían descubierto su lugar favorito en el mundo. Y ya se había salido con la suya. Era la primera cosa que no había tenido que pedirle a su padre. Se había ganado el corazón de esa chica, aun no sabía cómo. Pero era para él, y solo para él.

—Vamos a ser muy feliz My lady. ¿O prefieres princess? ¿Tal vez señora Agreste? —Le pico mientras le escuchaba reír. Adoraba esa risa. Aunque lo ultimo no había sido tan en broma.

—Ay Gatito… Me rindo —No podía con él. Sus ridículos planes eran más de lo que su sistema soportaría. Eran ellos contra el mundo, no el mundo y él contra ella.

—¿Me permites?— Le dijo mientras la separaba y bajaba su rostro lentamente mientras miraba sus labios.

—¿Me vas a preguntar? —Enarcó Marinette una ceja mientras le parecía extraño que Chat Noir le hubiera intentado besar tantas beses y que ahora Adrein fuera tan caballeroso.

—Pues…— Y ahora el sorprendido fue Adrien cuando quién lo besó fue Marinette. Lo que le recordó que Ladybug lo había besado. Tendrían una tarde muy larga mientras ponían el contador al corriente. Porque ahora sabían que tenían el tiempo del mundo para amarse.

**_"_****_Fin"_**

**_Epilogo_**

La mañana siguiente, las cosas fueron normales. A excepción que Adrien y Marinette cambiaron de lugar con Alya y Nino y se sentaron juntos.

Cosa que a nadie sorprendió. Estuvieron persiguiéndolos durante mucho tiempo pero ellos no mostraban señales de nada. Se saludaban cordialmente, se sonreían y parecían inmensamente felices pero… nada. No salían de la mano, no se sonrojaban, solo se veían enamorados pero nadie lograba pillarlos juntos.

Alya y Nino supieron solo que empezaron a salir. Pero imaginaban que ambos eran muy tímidos. Así que les dejaron en paz. No pudieron sacarle la historia de cómo se habían confesado. Y nunca pudieron saber mucho más que Adrien y Marinette salían. Ni siquiera entendían porque el padre de Adrien había permitido la relación con normalidad. Con la condición de que Adrien no perdiera ninguna de sus clases.

Por otro lado, los ciudadanos de Paris vieron que la dinámica de sus héroes no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Con la excepción de que al pasar los años Ladybug empezó a cambiar el "tengo novio" a "estoy comprometida" y "tengo esposo". Y Chat Noir nunca se rindió en perseguirla. Incluso contestaba "Yo también estoy casado, pero mi mujer es de peligro y un día se va a enojar, solo quería saber si tenía una oportunidad".


End file.
